I Kissed a Girl
by pinkypromiseNSN
Summary: Riverchele Fic: Naya and Lea get closer after filming a few takes of the "I Kissed a Girl" performance video.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was checking my bio and it said I have been on here for a year! I cant believe it! So, in honor of me writing for a year, I'm giving you guys my latest story, the RiverChele story (: I also included Lindsay Pierce (Harmony) and Cameron Mitchell as Damians friends from The Glee Project Season 1. This chapter starts off somewhat slow and kind of confusing, but gets better at the end :p This is my first time at smut so I hope you like :p I may leave this as a one-shot, but if you want more please tell me! You can thank my insomnia for this :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people mentioned nor do I own glee.**

**Warning: smut.**

* * *

Naya walked to her trailer in the Cheerio uniform she wore for Santana Lopez. She, along with her co-stars Jenna Ushkowitz, Amber Riley, Vanessa Lengies, Dianna Agron, Heather Morris, and Lea Michele just got done filming a few takes of the "I Kissed a Girl" performance for Santana's outing episode, "I Kissed a Girl" of Glee. She looked down the row of trailers until she came to hers, the one marked _Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez). _She smiled as she walked inside to get changed.

* * *

Lea walked out of her trailer and headed over to the one marked _Chris Colfer (Kurt Hummel). _She and Chris were going out to a movie along with their other friends Amber Riley and Darren Criss. She knocked on the door of the trailer and wasn't surprised when Darren opened the door.

"Hey Lea." He said in his enthusiastic tone.

"Hey Darren." Leas said as she stepped inside

* * *

Naya opened her door to reveal one of her best friends, Heather Morris, standing outside her trailer. They, along with their castmates Cory Monteith, Dianna Agron, and Damian McGinty who is bringing Lindsay Pierce and Cameron Mitchell were going to the movies. They were going to see _the Hunger Games_.

* * *

Once Amber arrived at Chris' trailer they headed off. Since Lea and Amber haven't seen it yet, they decided to see _the Hunger Games_. It wasn't until they were at the theater when Cory spotted them and waved them over, making them one giant "Glee" group. They were surprised that they weren't bombarded by fans.

When they walked into the theater they had managed to get their own little row to themselves. Chris was sitting on the end, Amber was sitting next to Chris, Darren was next to Amber, Lea was next to Darren, Naya was next to Lea, Heather was next to Naya, Damian was next to Heather, Lindsay was next to Damian, Cameron was next to Lindsay, and Dianna was next to Cameron and on the end.

* * *

About halfway through the movie, the glee group was intense. Well, sort of. Chris was jumping at every little movement, Amber was dozing off, Darren was staring intensely at the screen, Lea was resting her head on Naya, who was comfortingly running her fingers up and down Leas arm, Heather and Lindsay were falling asleep on Damian, who was awkwardly trying to watch the movie, and Dianna was cuddling up to Cameron.

When the movie was finally over, it was half past 1 in the morning. The cast hurried home; Heather, Lea, and Dianna staying at Naya's for the night.

"Di, do you remember what scenes we're shooting tomorrow?" Heather asked, setting up her makeshift bed on the floor.

"Uh, I think we have to do another take of "I Kissed a Girl", then Cory singing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", and I think Darren and Chris have to do another take of "Perfect"." Dianna responded, doing the same as Heather.

"Okay." Heather responded before falling down, asleep instantly earning a giggle from the other girls.

"So Di, what's going on with you and Cameron? Yall seemed to be comfortable all cuddled up tonight." Naya asked, sitting on the couch.

"Nothing." Dianna responded quickly before blushing. "I'm going to sleep. Long day tomorrow." She laid down and fell asleep.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Lea said, plopping down next to Naya on the couch.

"Yup. Although we should probably get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." Naya suggested.

"Yeah." Lea agreed lazily as she wrapped her arms around Naya's torso and getting her head comfortable on said girls chest, dozing off.

"Goodnight Lea." Naya whispered as she turned off the table lamp and fell asleep, a protective arm around her best friend.

* * *

When Naya woke up the next morning and tried to get off the couch she was held back by something-er, someone.

"Lea, hun, time to get up." Naya calmly said to the sleeping brunette.

"Urgh, fine." Lea mumbled, getting up. She walked towards the bathroom, not noticing either of the sleeping blondes on the floor. She tripped on Dianna, causing her to fall and land on both Dianna and Heather.

"ow, Lea!" Both blondes whined in unison as Lea struggled to get off them."

"Sorry Di. Sorry HeMo." Lea apologized got up, glaring at Naya who had burst out laughing as soon as Lea tripped.

* * *

Once everyone was fed and dressed, the girls headed to the studio. When they got there Darren approached them with his usual abnormal dose of enthusiasm.

"Hey guys!" he shouted.

"Darren, if you don't go away in 5 seconds I'm going to punch you faster than you can say Pigfarts." Dianna growled, referring to Darren's Starkid days.

"Pigfa-"

"No. Just, No."

"Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills." Chris said, walking up to the group which included a sunken Darren.

Dianna growled and headed to her trailer.

"So what's up you guys?" Lea asked cheerfully.

"About to do a few more takes of "Perfect". Yall better go warm up for your number." Chris suggested.

"Thanks." Lea, Naya and Heather said in unison before walking to their separate trailers.

* * *

Lea arrived at the set first dressed as the infamous Rachel Berry. She was soon accompanied by the less-grumpy Dianna dressed as the ex-HBIC, Quinn Fabray. They waited until Jenna, Vanessa, Amber, Heather, and Naya arrived as the stutter and Goth free Tina Cohen-Chang, the songless Sugar Motta, the diva Mercades Jones, the clueless Cheerio Brittany S. Pierce, and the badass Cheerio Santana Lopez.

"Geeze Lea you sure are early." Heather said, walking into the "choir room".

"Well, Brittany, I'd think we would all be here early to practice our choreography and to do our vocal exercises together." Lea responded, getting into character.

"So ManHands, you ready to watch me and Britts get our mac on?" Naya joked, getting into her character.

"Um, no Santana. I'm happily with Finn." Lea responded in character, but secretly giggling.

"Okay you guys, lets get started." Zach walked in and started the choreography. Soon following Zach was the director, Ryan Murphy.

They were at the part where they each grabbed each others hips in a line, Sugar grabbing Rachel's at the end. Zach decided to switch Vanessa and Naya, making Naya the one to grab Lea's hips. When Naya grabbed Lea's hips, Lea felt something that she couldn't explain.

* * *

After they finished the song, Naya had to stay behind to do a few takes with Cory. Lea headed to her trailer so she could change and have some time to herself.

She had already de-Rachel Berry-fied herself when she was snapped out of her thoughts by that familiar upbeat knock that she knew belonged to none other than one of her close friends and cast mates: Kevin McHale.

"Hold on a sec, Kev!" Lea said as she walked over to her door. She opened it to reveal Kevin still dressed as the wheelchair-bound Artie Abrams, minus the wheelchair.

"Hey KevKev." Lea said, running her hand through her hair in an attempt to fix it against the oncoming wind. "What's up?"

"HeYa's looking for you, said that yall had plans?" Kevin asked, obviously clueless. "Anyway, since my trailer is right next to yours, I told them I'd tell you."

"Aw, thanks Kevvy. See you tomorrow, then?" Lea asked.

"Yup. I've got everything packed already. What time are we meeting up here?" Kevin asked.

"Uh, 6. That should give us enough time."

"How long are we gonna be gone again?" Kevin asked.

"Well, it takes about an hour to get to San Diego, so a week at the most." Lea explained. The cast, minus Matthew, Jane, Jayma, Idina, and the directors; plus Lindsay and Cameron, were going camping in San Diego for their break. They were taking 4 cars, as that there was 17 of them and they needed room for their luggage. They had planned on taking Naya's, Mark's, Darren's, and Chord's cars as that each had at least 5 seats. Naya, Lea, Heather, Dianna, and Vanessa were in Naya's car; Mark, Kevin, Cory, Harry, and Jenna were in Mark's car; Darren, Chris, Damian, Lindsay, and Cameron were in Darren's car; and Chord and Amber were in Chord's car along with most of the camping gear and luggage.

"Alright. See ya tomorrow then." Kevin said as he headed to his trailer.

Lea went out in search of her friends the cast dubbed HeYa. They were having another sleepover but this time it was at Lea's apartment, which she shared with Dianna.

"Theres my 3 favorite girls." Lea said as she approached the trio dressed as the Unholy Trinity of cheerleaders.

"Hey Li. We're gonna get changed then we can go." Heather said, referring to herself and Naya.

"What about Lady Di?" Lea asked, confused about why her roommate wouldn't be joining them.

"I'm going to pick some stuff up for tomorrow. I'll see you at home." Dianna said over er shoulder as she walked towards her trailer.

"Okay then. I'll meet yall at my car." Lea called to the two girls that had already begun the walk to their trailers.

* * *

"Di's been gone pretty long. What'd she say she had to get?" Lea asked.

"Dunno. She's probably off somewhere with Cameron, though." Naya suggested.

Lea's phone went off; she quickly grabbed it to shut off the embarrassing ringtone Dianna had set her contact to.

"Speak of the devil." Naya added.

'_Ran into Cam, going to dinner. B home l8r- Lady Di xx'_

"Told you!" Naya shouted after reading the text over Lea's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, you just love it when you're right." Lea went to walk away but Naya picked her up from behind and spun her around.

"Hey! Put me down!" Lea screamed while laughing.

"If you insist." Naya said as she dropped Lea down on the couch, laughing.

'_Ok. Just b home soon. We need 2 pack nd stuff 4 tomorrw. –LMichele xx'_

"So Lili, how have you and Di been gettin' along in this apartment of yours?" Naya asked, sitting on the couch next to Lea.

"Yeah, yall haven't been fighting or anything?" Heather added. Both of the girls had forgotten that she was even there.

"Nope. We've been getting along just fine."

'_I will. No promises tho.-Lady Di xx'_

Lea giggled at Dianna's text.

'_Don't wind up like ur character Di. –LMichele xx'_

Naya was reading over Lea's shoulder and laughed at the smaller girls' response.

"How about we watch a movie while we wait for Di?" Lea suggested.

"Okay, what movie?" Heather asked.

"Whichever you want. Ill be right back. Naynay, will you put the movie in?" Lea asked as she headed into her room.

"Sure Li." Naya responded, getting off the couch and walking over to the DVD player.

* * *

When Lea came walking back out of her room dressed in short shorts and a tank top, Heather and Naya were curled up on the couch side by side. The T.V. was on the menu for _Finding Nemo_.

"The movie was HeMo's choice." Naya said with a smile.

"Good choice Heather." Lea said smiling while curling up next to Naya. "Press play on the remote for me?"

"Sure." Heather responded while pressing play.

They were halfway through the movie when Lea got a text. She was smart and put her phone on vibrate after the last incident with Dianna's ringtone.

'_On my way home.-Lady Di xx'_

'_Don't get pulled over.-LMichele xx'_

Lea curled tighter into Naya causing the slightly taller girl to wrap an arm around the shorter one. Naya looked over at Heather and saw her dozing off. She saw this as an opportunity to cuddle into Lea when Dianna came through the door.

Dianna saw the trio on the couch and stopped in her tracks. She set her bags down and walked to the entrance of the living room.

"Are yall packed?" She asked at an above-whisper tone. Naya and Lea nodded.

"Mrrph." Dianna took that as a yes from Heather.

"Alright. Yall sleeping out here?" Dianna asked.

"HeMo is. Naynay and I'll probably go into my room after the movie." Lea responded, cuddling further into Naya.

Dianna smirked before grabbing her bags and walking into her room.

* * *

After the movie Lea tucked Heather into the couch and walked into her room, signaling Naya to follow her.

"I suggest you change, it would be un-comfy to sleep in jeans." Lea suggested.

"Iight." Naya said as she grabbed her sleepwear and headed for the bathroom.

"you can change here, I don't mind." Lea said as she stopped the brunette from leaving by grabbing her arm.

"okay." Naya said, her hands coming to rest on Lea's waist.

"W-what are you doing?" Lea stammered.

"what I've wanted to do for a while." Naya answered.

"which is..?" Lea questioned.

Naya quickly leaned in and captured Lea's lips in her own, causing the shorter girl to tense in surprise but quickly relax at realization. Naya took this as an okay to take things further and slightly nipped at the smaller girls' bottom lip. Lea quickly granted the taller girl access and their tongues fought for dominance. Naya guided the smaller girl blindly towards the general direction of the bed, only stopping to make sure the smaller girl didn't fall over. Lea quickly got on the bed, her arousal taking over. Naya followed suit, recapturing the smaller girl's lips as soon as she could. Naya quickly decided that Lea's shirt had to go. She tugged at the black tank top telling Lea that she wanted it off before pulling it over the brunette's head, making their lips disconnect for only a swift moment before reconnecting. For Naya's advantage, Lea did not wear a bra to bed. Naya trailed her fingers across Lea's toned torso, before coming to a stop right below the valley of Lea's breasts. Lea whined at the loss of contact before pulling Naya's shirt up. Naya quickly got the memo and finished taking off her own shirt, her bra not too far behind.

Naya regained her spot on Lea's lips before placing her hand where it was before. She guided her hand towards Lea's right breast, before cupping it and tweaking the smaller girls left nipple. Lea's nails dug into the taller girls back, leaving small red streaks. Naya moaned at the feeling, she had always been a fan of painful pleasure. Naya decided to take things a bit further and dragged one of her hands over the smaller girls' toned stomach before it reached its destination, Lea's shorts. Naya hooked a finger under the shorts' waistband and quickly pulled them down in one swift motion. Lea kicked them off, her lips never leaving Naya's. Naya removed her lips from Lea's only for them to be connected with the smaller girls' collarbone. She sucked lightly, only to receive a moan coming from the back of the smaller girls throat, causing Naya to moan and suck harder, nipping and soothing with her tongue. Once Naya was satisfied with the mark she left, she trailed her tongue to the girls breasts. Taking one of the girl's nipples in her mouth, Naya felt her own arousal continue to pool between her legs. Lea moaned again, causing Naya to moan.

Lea decided that it wasn't fair that Naya got to see more of her than she saw Naya. She gently pushed Naya far enough away so that she could unbutton the taller girls' jeans. Naya quickly understood and undid her jeans completely and pulled them down. Lea reconnected their lips, quickly allowing access to Naya's' wanting tongue. Naya slowly pulled down Lea's panties and threw them behind her, not caring where they landed. Naya carefully cupped Lea's centre, allowing the smaller girl to have a chance to stop this. When she didn't, Naya took that as an okay and ran her finger through the smaller girls' folds, smirking at the wetness from the girls' arousal and the noises that erupted from the smaller girl. Lea began scratching at Naya's back again causing the taller girl to groan. Naya quickly plotted revenge and teased Lea, a finger barely brushing past the shorter brunette's clit.

"Naya… please.." Lea begged.

Naya took that as an okay and carefully pushed one finger into the girl's opening. Lea winced at the feeling, but quickly got used to it and began to get more anxious.

"more…" Lea gasped.

Naya did exactly that. Her lips regaining contact with Lea's breasts, she thrusted two fingers in and out of the smaller girl. At some point Lea had wrapped her legs around Naya's waist and her hips began thrusting upward, meeting not only Naya's fingers but also Naya's wet centre, when Naya took off her panties was way behind them.

Lea felt that unusual feeling in the pit of her stomach as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge with each thrust.

"Naya, I'm so close.." Lea panted.

Naya heard the husky voice of Lea panting, that itself almost threw Naya over the edge. She quickly added a third finger and Lea's moans instantly grew in volume and intensity. She felt Lea's walls clench around her fingers as Lea tumbled over the edge.

"Naya!" Lea screamed, making Naya tumble over the edge right after Lea.

Naya collapsed on top of Lea, panting and out of breath. Once she came down from her high she pulled her fingers out of Lea and sucked on them, moaning at the taste.

"Mmm, babe. You taste good." Naya commented, before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on Lea's lips.

"I can't believe we did that with Di and HeMo right next door." Lea whispered as she snuggled up close to Naya.

"I'm just happy I finally got to kiss you." Naya whispered in Lea's ear before she realized that she had left a pretty decent mark on Leas' neck. "Ooo baby I marked you good." She joked, smirking.

Lea blushed and just snuggled closer to Naya.

Naya gently kissed the top of Lea's head before dozing off. Lea smiled as she felt Naya's chest slowly raise and descend below her before she dozed off herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Lea woke up at the sound of her annoying alarm clock. She reached over to turn it off so she could sleep in, but the body that was wrapped around her did it for her.

"C'mon Li, time to get up." Naya said, gently kissing Lea's temple.

"Don't wanna." Lea mumbled, snuggling closer to the taller girl.

"If you don't get up we won't get to the set in time and you know how pissed Mark'll be if we show up late." Naya explained.

Lea woke with a start. She shot up, completely forgetting that they were heading to San Diego for the week.

Naya giggled and went into the bathroom as Lea swiftly got dressed and went into the hallway and over to Dianna's room. She knocked 3 times to get the blonde's attention.

"Di, time to get up. I'm making breakfast." Lea said before heading into the kitchen to make a vegetarian-friendly breakfast for them all, clearly thinking right. Dianna was a vegetarian and normally if Lea wasn't thinking right she'd accidently give Dianna meat.

Heather had woken already and was watching Spongebob when Naya headed down the stairs wearing sleep shorts and a tank top. She went up behind Lea and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, giving Lea's neck soft kisses.

"Nay…don't…HeMo's…in the living room…" Lea moaned softly at the feeling, while trying to set up the mini-breakfast buffet.

"Then meet me in the bedroom." Naya said before disappearing only to be replaced by Dianna and Heather jogging into the kitchen. They were both already dressed, Dianna in a simple white t-shirt and sweats and Heather in light blue skinny jeans with a Beyonce t-shirt.

"Hey guys, brekkys ready, just gonna go get…dressed." Lea said as she passed the blondes.

"You heard 'em last night, too, right?" Heather asked Dianna.

* * *

When Lea opened the door to her room she did not expect to be pushed up against the door and taken right there.

"Mmm, Naya…" Lea said softly between kisses as Naya's hand trailed downward.

Naya smiled as her finger hooked the waistband of Lea's sleep shorts and pulled them down. Lea kicked them away in intension of picking them up later. Lea fisted Naya's tank at the small of her back, urging for it to be off. Naya agreed and soon enough her shirt was off. Lea smiled and trailed kisses down Naya's collar bone until she reached a pair of tan and plump breast. She took one of Naya's perky buds into her mouth, inflicting a moan from the taller girl. Naya quickly found control of her hands and pulled Lea's t-shirt off. Lea looked up at Naya after her breasts were revealed. Naya smiled and captured Lea's lips in her own. It wasn't long until Lea's tongue moved slowly across Nayas bottom lip, begging for entrance which Naya swiftly granted. Tongues fought for dominance while Nayas hand found its way underneath the waistband of Leas panties. She quickly pushed one finger into Lea's hot centre, causing a moan from the smaller girl and a knock at the door.

"If you two are done fucking up against this door, we need to hurry or we'll be late." Dianna's voice came from the other side of the door, following the knocking.

Lea sighed and rested her head against Nayas shoulder. "We'll be down in a second Di."

They waited patiently until they heard footsteps moving away from the door.

Naya carefully but quickly started pounding in and out of Lea, but Lea had other plans. She pushed Naya towards the bed, climbing on top of her once her panties were somewhere with her shorts. She straddled Nayas waist, Nayas fingers never leaving their personal chamber of secrets.

Naya flipped them over so she was on top and began trailing kisses from Nayas mouth southward.

"Mmm, Nay…" Lea trailed off.

Nayas mouth quickly found Leas bundle of nerves. She sucked vigorously until she heard Lea scream in pleasure. She quickly lapped up all of Leas juices before leaving a kiss on her centre. She leaned up and met the shorter girls' lips quickly, before getting up to shower. Lea decided that she'd wait for Naya to be done before she took her shower. When Naya came out of the bathroom dressed in dark blue jeans and a blood-red polo tee, Lea smiled. She gave the taller girl a kiss before moving towards the bathroom.

"Breakfast is on the stove. I shouldn't be your only morning meal." She said as she shut her bathroom door.

* * *

Naya walked out of Lea's room and went straight for the breakfast in the kitchen.

"When I told you guys to come on I didn't mean for yall to finish what yall were doing. I meant to c'mon. Marks gonna be pissed, we're 20 minutes late." Dianna explained. Naya didn't hear the last part; she was more focused on the girl that just stepped out of her bathroom, the one in a white RENT t-shirt and black denim short-shorts. Naya stepped forward and captured the brunettes' lips in her own, tongues quickly coming out to dance. Dianna had to literally pull them apart so they could head out.

Once in the car (Naya driving, Lea in the passengers', and Dianna and Heather in the back), Nayas hand found its way into Leas as she interwound their fingers. Heather was in the back smiling like an idiot at her friends and Dianna just looked annoyed as she pulled out her phone.

'_Save me from this cuteness.-Lady Di xx'_

'_I will when you get to the set. –Cam'_

* * *

That is exactly what happened. When they got to the set, Dianna quickly jumped out of the car and jumped into Cameron's arms. She gave him a simple kiss on the cheek before turning around to watch Lea and Naya get scolded by Mark for being over a half hour late. Mark was pissed because he wanted to get to the campsite as soon as possible so they could get everything set up so he could go on a nature walk. Lea smirked at Mark while still holding onto Nayas hand. She couldn't take him seriously when he scolded her.

"Urgh! I give up!" Mark said as he got into the driver's seat of his car. Cory quickly got in the passenger's seat. That left Kevin, Harry, and Jenna in the backseat, so Jenna was probably going to be stuck between the two.

"I guess we're going." Darren said as he got in his car. Chris was in the passenger's seat, Damian being in between Lindsay and Cameron in the backseat.

"Just text me if we need to stop Li." Amber stated as she got in the passenger's side of Chord's car.

"Okay." Lea said as she got in the passenger's seat of Nayas car, her hand quickly intertwining with the Latinas. She looked behind her; Vanessa was in between Heather and Dianna. Dianna was obviously on her phone, probably texting Cameron. Vanessa was in deep conversation with Heather over who in the cast was cuter: Cory or Kevin.

Lea smiled as she sunk into her seat when they pulled out of the set parking lot. This was going to be a long week.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey im sorry for the late update on this story but ive been really busy this weekend. I promise 2 chapters of this story and if I don't get to updating **_**17 to Go **_**this weekend that story too. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

They had been driving for an hour when Lea got a text from Jenna.

'_the guys are gettin hungry and Amber and Chris just texted me the same.-Crispy'_

"The guys, Jenna, Lindsay, and Amber are getting hungry. We should stop for breakfast." Lea suggested. Naya nodded in agreement. Dianna wasn't paying attention and Heather and Vanessa fell asleep about 15 minutes into the ride.

'_we're gonna stop at this golden arches. –LMichele xx'_

When Naya pulled into the McDonald's Lea reached behind her and got Dianna's attention. She also woke up Heather and Vanessa.

"We're at McDonald's. You can either stay in here or not eat or you can come with us. We're about 10 minutes away from the campsite." Lea said as she got out of the car.

"C'mon, little Lengies." Heather said as she literally pushed Vanessa out of the car.

"Damn Horris. Pushy much?" Vanessa whined.

Dianna giggled as she got out.

* * *

After everyone was fed they all headed to the campsite. The guys unpacked the luggage while the girls attempted to pitch a tent.

Tent-pitching wasn't going very well. Vanessa and Heather were sword-fighting with the sticks, Dianna was flirting with Cameron not even helping, Lindsay and Amber were attempting to read the instructions, and Naya and Jenna had lost Lea in the actual tent.

"Guys, how the hell do I get out of this thing?" Lea called. Mark and Cory had heard her and started cracking up while Jenna and Naya struggled with the zipper.

* * *

After about a half hour of more tent-pitching attempts (15 minutes of which were spent trying to get Lea out of the tent) they had successfully gotten the tent pitched. Mark had taken half the group, which consisted of Harry, Jenna, Vanessa, Dianna, Cameron, Chord, Amber, Damian, and Lindsay, out on a nature walk while Naya, Lea, Kevin, Darren, and Chris stayed behind and made a fire.

At some point Kevin thought it would be funny to start a marshmellow fight.

"I'm so gonna get you Bee!" Naya called as she chucked marshmellows at Kevin.

"Good luck with that! OUCH! Damn you DCriss!" Kevin yelled.

Lea was hiding behind the tent when Chris came out of nowhere and picked her up.

"AHH! Chris! You put me down right now!" Lea screamed. Naya had heard her and started cracking up, causing both Darren and Kevin to pelt her with marshmellows.

When Chris finally put Lea down Naya took her hand and led her to the tent.

"We're gonna take a nap." Naya said as she opened the tent.

* * *

The tent was huge. It was enough to fit all 17 members of their cast. Naya and Lea set up their sleeping bags before finding clothes. Naya had grabbed hers quickly leaving Lea to attempt to search for her. When Lea had her back turned Naya took it as an opportunity and began to kiss Lea's neck.

"mmm, Nay…"

That just urged Naya more. She quickly took off her top and Lea's followed. At some point Lea had turned around and what started as simple, innocent kisses had turned into a heated makeout session.

Naya quickly got rid of Lea's shorts and bra. Soon the smaller brunette was entirely naked laying down on the sleeping bags while a bra and panty-clad Naya straddled her waist and kissed her.

* * *

When Mark and the gang came back to Kevin, Darren, and Chris sitting around the fire making smores, marshmellows everywhere, and Naya and Lea nowhere in sight, they all rolled their eyes.

"Where's Riverchele?" Mark asked.

The trio of boys pointed to the tent.

Mark shook his head.

* * *

Naya pumped 3 fingers in and out of Lea with one hand while the other circled one of Lea's pink nipples. Their tongues fought for dominance as Lea circled Naya's clit with one hand, the other being tangled in raven locks.

"Guys, we're about to make lunch." The girls recognized the hearty Irish accent as Damian's.

Naya groaned and trailed open-mouthed kisses down to Lea's centre. She thrusted her tongue in and out of Lea's opening earning moans and groans in response.

"Nay, I'm so close…" Was all was heard from Lea before she screamed in pleasure, Naya's name leaving her lips.

Once Lea came down from her high she pushed Naya onto her back and took the Latina's bundle of nerves into her mouth. She sucked and circled until she felt Naya's walls clench around her tongue. She gave one final suck which sent Naya over the edge.

"LEAAA! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Lea smirked as she got up, gave Naya a kiss, and proceeded to get dressed.

"Come out when you're ready." Lea said, sucking on her fingers seductively.

Naya just nodded slightly, making Lea giggle.

* * *

"Damn, yall are loud." Mark stated. Lea blushed.

"Tell me about it." Dianna said as she leaned into Cameron.

"That's their third time within the past 24 hours." Heather said to the group, making Lea blush harder.

When Naya finally came out of the tent, all eyes were on her. She sat down next to Lea, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and interlocked their fingers.

"Why're yall starin' at me like that?" Naya asked.

"They, uh, well they-" Lea began.

"Yall are freakishly loud. That's why." Chris said with a chuckle.

Lea and Naya both blushed deeply.

"Well, I dunno bout you guys, but I'm gonna get started making these hot dogs. Did you bring those vegan dogs Di?" Cory asked as he got up.

"Yeah, they should be in the cooler." Dianna stated.

"Alright."

Naya got up, pulling Lea with her and headed over to the cooler to pull out two water bottles.

"I bet yall are dehydrated, with all the shouting and screaming I've heard today." Dianna said, smirking.

Naya blushed impossibly deeper while Lea hid her face in Naya's shoulder.

"We're just gonna take a walk. Text us when there's enough food to go around." Naya said, pulling Lea towards the pathways.

"No sex in the woods!" They heard everyone call and they both blushed as they descended the stairs to the nearby pathways.

* * *

**A/N: okay, for the campground, I have this image from an actual campground that I visit every year in October. If you're from Michigan, around the Brighton area, you probably know the campground-it's called Bishop Lake Campground. That's the way I picture this campground, even if it's in a city all the way across the country.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naya and Lea walked down the wilderness pathways hand-in-hand, they had fallen into step after they got off the steps. They walked and walked alongside the lake until they got to the pier opening. Lea was getting tired of walking, so she urged Naya to sit down next to her on the haystack she was sitting on.

After about 5 minutes, Lea got curious.

"Hey Nay?" Lea asked.

"Yeah L?"

"What is this?" She gestured between herself and Naya with the hand that was not currently interwound with Nayas.

"What do you mean?" Naya asked.

"What are we? Friends with benefits?" Lea asked.

"You mean like, fuck buddies?"

"Must you be so vulgar? But, yes." Lea responded.

"I don't think so." Naya said with an unreadable face.

"Then what are we?"

"Well-" Naya started but was cut off by Leas' phone blaring Lady Gaga.

"Its Di." Lea said before answering her phone.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Dianna." Naya mumbled.

"Hey Di." Lea spoke rather cheerfully into the phone, ignoring Naya.

"_Hey Lea. Darren and Chris wanted me to call and _make_ sure that you weren't being mauled by the beast we call Naya."_

"I heard that!" Naya called into the phone, making both Lea and Dianna laugh."Oh, and thanks for ruining an important moment, Lady Di. Gotta go!"

"_Lea what the hell is she talk-"_Naya grabbed Lea's phone and hung up.

"Naya! That was rude." Lea said, smirking.

"Well she ruined the moment!" Naya protested.

"What moment?" Just as Lea asked that a golf cart came barreling down the hill, heading straight for the pair of girls.

"Oh shit."

"Is that…?"

"Lea! Naya! Get outta the way!" Chord, Mark, Cory and Kevin were the occupants of the golf cart. Naya grabbed Lea and pulled her into the extra haystacks right before the quartet of guys crashed into the ones they were just sitting on.

The girls looked up and laughed at what they saw. All four guys had hay in their hair and it looked as if Chord had a moustache made out of straw.

Naya looked at Lea with passion. _God, she's so beautiful._ She thought.

Lea eventually died down from her laughter and looked at Naya. Naya took this as a chance to lean down, and kiss Lea right. This kiss wasn't like their usual ones which were desire and lust filled. No, this one was filled with passion, want, and love. Naya's lips moved carefully and smoothly against Lea's, they molded together perfectly. Naya simply licked Leas bottom lip, asking for access which Lea proudly granted. Their tongues fought and battled for dominance but then died down to where the wet muscles were simply dancing. Leas hands tangled up in Nayas hair while Naya cupped Leas face with one hand, the other supporting the two of them. They pulled away from each other, and looked into each other's eyes. Lea smiled; a genuine Lea Michele smile. Naya smiled as well and began laughing when Mark and Kevin began throwing hay balls at them.

"Ahh! Little Bee! You need to stop throwin' stuff at me!" Naya exclaimed as she threw hay back at the duo.

Laughing, Lea pulled Naya away from the chaos and over to the pathway on the opposite side of the pier. The guys chased them until they went across the small boardwalk before they decided that then needed to go help Cory and Chord flip the golf cart back over.

Naya and Lea eventually quit laughing and re-joined their hands. When they made it to the nearby beach, which was surprisingly deserted, they sat down and let their feet wade in the water briefly. Naya had one arm around Lea and Lea was resting her head against Nayas shoulder.

"What was that "moment" that Di "ruined" earlier?" Lea asked.

"Oh, i-it was nothing." Naya said, looking away to the lake before them.

"Nay, I know when you're lying. What did she interrupt?" Lea protested.

"W-well, I was going to ask you something rather important." Naya said as she realized the sun was beginning to go down.

"Well? What is it?"

"Lea, I wanted to ask you if you'd be my girlfriend." Naya asked, blushing slightly.

"R-really?" Lea stammered.

"Yeah. B-but if you don't want to, and you just want to be friends with benefits or something, a-and you don't feel the same way, I understand. I-its just, well, I-"  
Naya was cut off with a kiss coming from Lea. When Lea pulled away, Naya was speechless.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." Lea responded and leaned in to kiss Naya once again. They took things slow, kissing out of love and passion and not out of lust and want. Naya was cupping Lea's face when she had to pull away because both Naya and Lea's phone went off at the same time.

(Lea's texts=italics, Nayas=bolded)

'_Lea, you said no sex. Get yo ass back here! –Lady Di xx'_

'**yo, bee, you gotta get back here! Marks about to set off the axe can! –KevKev'**

Naya chuckled at that text. They had some good memories with Axe cans.

'_damn, calm down. My girlfriend and I were not having sex, and we'll be back in time for Marks Axe can attack. –LMichele xx'_

'**on our way back little bee. My girlfriend and I were just, as Santana would put it, gettin' out mack on. –NayNay xx'**

Naya stood up and helped Lea get up. They linked their hands together and began the walk on the darkened pathway back to their campsite.

* * *

When they were about 5 minutes away from the campsite they could clearly hear the entire group partaking in a rendition of Don't Stop Believin'. Lea and Naya walked in just in time to take the next verse.

"_Some will win, some will lose!"_

"_**Some were born to sing the blues!"**_

At that, they had the entire group laughing. They sat down, started roasting marshmellows (the ones Kevin DIDN'T throw at them) and waited for someone to ask them the question.

"So, who asked who?" That someone would be Harry, of all people.

Lea giggled before answering. "She asked me. She was actually going to ask before Dianna called, and before Chord, Kev, Cory, and Markypoo almost ran us over, I think." She looked at Naya for confirmation and Naya just nodded in response.

"Well then, I guess this goes for a toast. To our new girls, congratulations on your new relationship." Mark said before he threw the Axe can into the fire. The fire burst into flames and everyone began to laugh. Lea looked at Naya in awe and Naya just kissed her. Things got heated quickly and they headed into the tent for the night.

"Nows time to pay up mah bitchez." Heather and Vanessa said in unison. Everyone else rolled their eyes and handed over the 20 dollars they betted on.

(the bet was for HeMo that Riverchele would get together by the end of the night, for Vanessa it was that they'd go at it for the third time that day)

* * *

**A/N: hey guys sorry if this chapter seems short I promise they'll get longer I just procrastinated way too much and was busy this weekend. It would've had smut in it but I am actually supposed to be asleep at this time hah. More to come, I promise.**

**A/N2: for my story **_**17 to Go, **_**I appreciate the criticism but do you really have to say that it is ridiculous and awful? I mean, I understand that it doesn't make much sense towards the end, but it has to do with a physcopath killer. Most of the time, that doesn't make sense at all. So, really guys, think about what you post. It really got to me, and I'm used to having that kind of criticism. But hearing it from someone you've never met? Think about my feelings, guys. Really. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I got the idea for the Axe can in the fire from my best friend. He actually does that when he goes camping in the summer :p**

* * *

When Naya woke up, it was 3 in the morning. She managed to get out of the death hold Lea had on her and slowly maneuvered through the sleeping adults spread across the tent. Heather and Vanessa were in the corner, Chord and Amber were cuddling rather closely, Dianna was basically on top of Cameron, Damian and Lindsay were holding hands while snuggling, Mike and Jenna were facing each other, and Darren was lightly snoring. She quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the group before leaving for the bathroom.

When she got out of the tent, she saw something that made her nearly scream and pee herself. Chris was currently sprawled out on the picnic table, clutching a loaf of bread.

She shook her head and lightly approached the gay boy. She shook him gently.

"Chris… Chris." No answer.

"Chris! Get yo mofo ass up white boy!" She spoke loudly in his ear, but not loudly to where she woke everybody up. The boy sprung awake, and almost screamed.

"Get to bed." Naya said with a chuckle. Chris did exactly that, and Naya headed for the bathrooms.

(line here)

Naya was about halfway to the bathrooms when she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped abruptly, causing whoever was following her run into her.

"Ay! That isn't a way to treat your girlfriend." Naya smiled and turned around, placing her hands on the smaller girls waist.

"I thought you were sleeping." Naya said, leaning down and softly pecking the smaller girl on the lips.

"I was… until you woke Chris up. He walked in and stepped on me by accident. I couldn't fall asleep after that so I decided to come and find you. I missed you." Lea said, hugging Naya tightly.

"Well, I'm not that tired anymore, so after we make a stop at the bathrooms, wanna take a walk?" Naya suggested. Lea nodded and the girls walked down the glowing yellow lit cement stairs that led to the bathroom.

When they came out, they took the path that went entirely through the woods to the pier. Lea held tightly onto Naya. It was currently 3:30 in the morning and they were walking through the woods next to a lake. Naya smiled and wrapped her arm around Lea's waist.

When the girls got to the pier, they saw the haystacks still out of place and the hay everywhere from their attack of the golf cart the day before. There was a karaoke night later that night, so there was a makeshift stage currently at the edge of the woods next to the path's opening. The girls walked across the piers parking lot and over the small boardwalk that led to the path to the abandoned beach. It was a state park, but it was rarely occupied and had great lake access.

Lea just sat down on the sand, pulling Naya with her. The girls laid there, stargazing until Lea dozed off. Naya placed gentle kisses to the crown of her head and eventually dozed off herself.

* * *

Hours later, Naya woke up to her phone vibrating. 3 new text messages.

'_**Bee, where ya at? –KevKev'**_

'_**Nougat! Where the hell ares ya? –HeMo xx'**_

'_**Naya Marie Rivera. Where the fuck are you? And where's Li? –Lady Di xx'**_

_**Very ladylike Dianna. **_Naya thought as she typed out a response to the people who texted her.

'_**calm down you guys. Lea and I got a little restless around 3:30 and took a walk. Guess we fell asleep. We'll be back soon. –NayNay xx'**_

"Lea, babygirl, time to wake up." Naya said, gently kissing Lea's neck.

"Mmm, what a lovely way to wake up." Lea mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"You should check your phone; I already got a bunch of texts." Naya explained.

Lea checked her phone; she had 4text messages but checked the time first.

"No wonder, it's 9 in the morning." Lea giggled as she read over her texts.

'_Lili, where are you? Did Nay eat you? –Lady Di xx'_

'_Where are you at? Di's goin bazerk. –Markypoo x'_

'_Lea, I apologize for stepping on you. But where are you? I woke up and the Streisand worshipper I know and love had disappeared! –CC'_

'_Where are you, Cho? Are you in Winnipeg? –HarryFreakin'Potter'_

Lea giggled at the nickname Darren had given her. She was his Cho Chang, he was her Harry Freakin' Potter. She jumped a little when her phone vibrated in her hand.

'_I Love You, babygirl. –NayNay xx'_

Lea looked over at Naya and smiled. She leaned in and kissed her passionately, before helping the Latina up and interwinding their hands. Naya led them back to the campsite where Mark had the fire going, already making a cherry flavored hobo pie.

"There they are." Mark said when he looked up.

"Yall have really got to stop runnin' away like that!" Chris joked.

"Yeah, yeah. And you really need to stop sleepwalking and ending up on the table clutching our bread." Naya joked back. Chris turned bright red.

The whole group laughed and sat around the fire. Lea was curious and brought up a certain topic.

"So, do you guys want to go to that karaoke night thing tonight? It'd be fun!" Lea begged.

Naya nodded her head in agreement and kissed her girlfriends cheek.

"Yeah, I say we go." Darren agreed and soon, they had all decided that they were going to the karaoke night.

* * *

**A/N: this chapter was somewhat a filler, and I apologize that its so short. Like I said in my new story its exam week and I've been going cray cray studying. Next chapter is sure to be longer, maybe around 2,OOO words? Anyway, hope you liked.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I love writing this story, its probably my favorite one of mine, **_**Dare to Survive **_**a close second and **_**Is This As Hard As it Gets? **_**Third. I love writing this one because I love that I get to share some personal memories and such with you guys. A bunch of the events (not any of the sex) that happen in this story have actually happened to either me or a friend, so I just love putting it into words. My friends actually suggest I become a writer when I'm older due to my intense detailing in most of my stories hah. I'm just happy that you guys enjoy my writing!**

**A/N2: the pier, mini boardwalk, and abandoned beach mentioned in previous chapters are some of my favorite places to be when I go camping, the view over the lake is amazing and it's just so beautiful when I go there in the fall. They will probably be mentioned a lot in future chapters.**

**A/N3: I apologize for the excessive amounts of Authors notes hah. I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. Schools out, so I will try to update as often as I can. I just haven't really had the inspiration to write. I will hopefully work on my writers block.**

**Just so you know, im writing this with a sleeping cat on my chest ^.^**

**Also, by the way, I have kindof become obsessed with a certain song, its featured in this chapter and is featured in chapter 2 of **_**Total Eclipse of the Heart. **_**You'll see what it is. (:**

**Also, I completely forgot what songs are before and after the I Kissed A Girl episode, so theres going to be songs that they may or may not have already done at the time. Just a heads up.**

* * *

The day continued with half the group going for a bike ride and the other half going swimming, and eventually switching activities for the opposite.

"So Li, what song are you gonna sing?" Heather asked as she, Naya, Lea, and Vanessa laid on towels in the sun.

"You will have to see. Let's just say it's a duet." Lea said with a smirk before laying down and basking in the sun.

"Well I for one think that Nay and I should sing _Dance With Somebody _by Whitney. Didn't Ryan say something about singing that? It'd be nice to know how it sounds like!" Heather exclaimed.

"That sounds great Hemo. We should definitely do that." Naya replied with a smile.

* * *

After everyone got done with their activities, they started to get ready for the karaoke night. Naya made sure that Lea and herself were the last people to wander into the tent to get changed into more comfortable performing clothes.

When Naya followed Lea into the tent, Lea was already topless and searching for the right top.

Lea smirked when she felt Naya's eyes on her.

"Naya, stop your leering and get over here." She said and turned around.

Naya walked over the scattered clothes and sleeping bags over to her girlfriend. She captured Lea's lips in a passionate kiss, so passionate that Lea almost tumbled backward. Lea quickly got rid of Naya's shirt. Naya was working on Lea's jeans when Lea pulled away, causing a groan from Naya.

"I really don't want my voice to be hoarse when I sing tonight Nay." Lea said, smirking and pecking Naya on the lips.

"You've always been a tease." Naya joked as Lea finished getting dressed and walked out of the tent.

* * *

The group sat outside the tent near the firepit. Chord and Mark were working on keeping the flames low so they could easily be put out when they left.

Lea was currently situated on Naya's lap on top of the picnic table, the rest of the group scattered around the fire.

"How about some s'mores?" Mark suggested. Dianna glared at him. "Don't worry Di I got you your vegetarian supplies too." That made Dianna smile.

Everyone cheered as Mark pulled out the stuff to make s'mores.

"Hey Dare, can I ask you something? In private?" Lea asked, earning a confused look from Naya and Darren.

"Sure." Darren answered as he got up. "Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure. Save us some s'mores, guys!" Lea said as she got off Naya's lap and headed down the small road designated for cars with Darren.

"So what did you wanna ask me? You're not going to try and kiss me, are you?" Darren joked.

"Darren, are you serious?" Lea said with a smile. Darren shrugged. "No. I was wondering if you wanted to sing a duet with me tonight. You know that song you did with Charlene Kaye?"

"Dress and Tie? That'd be fun." Darren answered making Lea smile.

When they got back to the campsite it was eerily empty.

"You don't think they left without us, right?" Darren asked. Lea shook her head.

"No, they would've texted us." Lea answered.

Darren nodded and began looking around. Lea looked as well and only found a note in response.

"Hey Dare, they left us a note." Lea said, motioning for Darren to come and look.

"Turn around." Darren read the note aloud. Lea and Darren turned around slowly and when they did a full 180, they were pelted with marshmellows, chocolate, and graham crackers.

Lea screeched and hid behind Darren, who was also screaming. Lea was too focused on the flying s'mores on her front that she didn't realize that someone sneaked behind her, and was now currently carrying her while running towards the lake.

"Oh god! Please do _not _throw me in that lake!" Lea cried. She really could not risk getting that outfit wet.

She heard a hearty Irish laugh coming from beneath her and instantly knew who was carrying her.

"Damian! You better put me down right now!" Lea said while laughing. Damian suddenly stopped.

"Okay." He said while smiling and threw her over his back. Lea screamed, expecting to hit water soon and ended up in someone else's arms. Lea looked up and smiled.

"Hey baby. I would've carried you myself, but it's almost time for the karaoke night and Damo suggested he carried you." Naya said while smiling. Lea just leaned up and kissed the brunette soundly. Naya carried them to a line of haystacks (the ones they didn't end up jumping into) and sat down, Lea still on her arms.

When it got a little darker the park rangers lit a giant bonfire on the small patch of grass opposite the stage. A different park ranger got on the makeshift stage and announced who was going to go.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the Bishop Lake Campground Karaoke Night!" He announced. "Tonight, the only people that signed up just so happen to be the cast of the hit TV show, Glee!" a bunch of people in the crowd cheered. "First up to sing is Chord Overstreet,then it's Cory Monteith, then its Dianna Agron and Cameron Mitchell, then Naya Rivera, and lastly we have Darren Criss and Lea Michele."

Chord smiled and walked up onto the stage. He motioned for the DJ to start the track and took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

"_Can you hear me, barely breathing?  
As you pass me by you're an angel  
With that body, got me crazy  
Without even trying  
I'm a mess, I'm a wreck  
No one makes me feel like this  
Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?  
All I want is you  
Make this a beautiful world,  
Now my heart is calling, so caught up in you  
I wish I could carry you away  
And I don't even know your name!  
Do you even know, you're a beautiful girl?  
Conversations I imagine,  
For they're in my head and I wake up  
And I'm dreaming, I am here now, baby in my bed  
I'm a mess, I'm a wreck  
If I ask, would you say yes?  
Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?  
All I want is you  
Make this a beautiful world,  
Now my heart is calling, so caught up in you  
I wish I could carry you away  
And I don't even know your name!  
Do you even know, you're a beautiful girl?  
I'll never let go  
Do you even know, you're a beautiful girl?  
Yeah, can you see me falling?  
Baby I'm falling!  
Can you hear me, barely breathing_

_as you pass me by  
Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?  
All I want is you  
Make this a beautiful world,  
Now my heart is calling, so caught up in you  
I wish I could carry you away  
And I don't even know your name!  
Do you even know, you're a beautiful girl?  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, you know  
Do you even know you're a beautiful girl?"_

Everyone cheered as Chord walked off stage with a wave and sat down next to Lea and Naya.

Next, Cory stood up, waved to the crowd and took the stage. Naya smiled when the familiar tune started playing, they had just gotten done with the shoot for this song the day before they left this trip.

"_I came home in the middle of the night_

_My father says, "What are you gonna do with your life"_

_Well little dear, you're still number one_

_Oh girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls they_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_

_My momma says, "When you gonna live your life right?"_

_Well little dear, were not the fortunate ones_

_Oh girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls they_

_That's all they really want_

_Those girls they wanna have fun_

_Some boys take a beautiful girl_

_Oh and they hide her away from the rest of the world_

_Not me, I wanna be the one to walk in the sun_

_Girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls they_

_Thats all they really want_

_Oh girls they wanna have fun."_

Cory smiled and walked off stage with a wave.

Cameron smiled, took Dianna's hand, and led them up the stage. He kindly handed Dianna her microphone before signaling the start of the song.

(_Dianna/_**Cameron**/_**Both**_)

"**Do you hear me? **

**I'm talking to you**

**Across the water **

**across the deep blue **

**ocean****Under the open sky, **

**oh my, baby I'm trying**

_Boy I hear you_

_in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper _

_across the sea_

_I keep you with me_

_in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**__**Ooh ooh ooh**_

_They don't know how long it takes_**(They don't know how long it takes)**

_**Waiting for a love like this**_

_Every time we say goodbye_ **(Every time we say goodbye)**

_**I wish we had one more kiss**_

_**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**

_**To an island where we'll meet**_

**You'll hear the music**

**fill the air**

**I'll put a **_**flower**_** in your hair**

_Though the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty _

_you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning 'round_

_You hold me right here, right now_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**__**  
**__**I'm lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh**__**Ooh ooh ooh, ooh**__**"**_

People cheered at the sight of Dianna but were slightly confused that Chord was replaced by the kid that left The Glee Project. Their thoughts went elsewhere when Naya carefully pushed Lea onto Chord and walked onto the stage, earning screams from the small crowd of campers._**  
**_  
"Hey guys! How do you like our little…" Naya struggled to find what this was called, but smiled when she realized what it actually was. "Concert?" She earned a bunch of screams. Naya laughed before continuing to speak. "Anyway, this song goes out to my wonderful girlfriend." Naya met Lea's wide eyes, but her eyes softened when Lea realized that people would of thought Naya was talking about Heather. With their characters on the show dating, people would think that they were dating just like people though she and Cory were dating. Lea smiled when the song started. Naya's eyes never left Lea's throughout the entire song.

"_It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody  
Will play on and on_

_With the best of 'em_

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive,_  
_Incredible_

_A sinful, miracle, lyrical_

_You've saved my life again_

_And I want you to know, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Constantly,_  
_Girl, you played through my mind like a symphony_  
_There's no way to describe_  
_What you do to me_  
_You just do to me,_

_What you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued_

_I've been set free _

_I am hypnotized by your destiny _

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are_

_And I want you to know baby _

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on  
And on...  
I, I love you like a love song, baby _

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat _

_Like a love song"_

Naya smiled brightly and walked off the stage. As soon as Naya sat back down on the haystack, Lea leaned over and kissed her cheek before letting Darren lead her to the stage. She realized that she didn't care if people knew she was dating Naya.

(_Lea_/**Darren**/_**Both**_)

"_every night i walked the streets  
never dreaming what could happen  
sad and so lonely  
i saw in the mirror my reflection  
staring back at me  
i thought, will i ever find what i need?_

_but i'll wear that dress if you wear the tie_  
_and baby we'll dance through the night_  
_cuz no one's got what we've got going_  
_happiness never held on to me_  
_until you help me see_  
_that together we're just better off_

**oh my heart's been tried  
time and again  
always thought that it was me but  
i see now just how wrong i was  
no, i haven't known you for a lifetime  
but somehow i've never been more **_**sure that you're for me**_**  
baby please  
don't leave, just come and dance with me **_**tonight  
**_**  
**_but i'll wear__** that dress if you wear the tie  
and baby we'll dance through the night  
cuz no one's got what we've got going  
happiness never held on to me  
until you had me see  
that together we're just better off  
we're just better off**_

**don't be cruel to me  
oh, i've wanted more  
and i've been wrong before**

_so much learning to lose  
but you're not a day too soon_  
_**so say you feel the same and  
we'll never be lonely anymore**_

_i'll wear_ _**that dress if you wear the tie  
and baby we'll dance through the night  
cuz no one's got what we've got going  
happiness never held on to me**_  
_**until you help me see  
that together we're just better off**_

_**i'll wear that dress if you wear the tie  
and baby we'll dance through the night  
cuz no one's got what we've got going  
happiness never held on to me  
until you help me see  
that together we're just better off  
we're just better off**_

_I'll wear the dress_

**I'll wear the tie**

_And we'll just dance through the night__**, tonight, tonight**_

_Tonight"_

Lea bowed and kissed Darren on the cheek, earning a bunch of screams. She giggled and walked off the stage, wanting to be in Naya's arms as soon as possible.

* * *

It was going on 11 o'clock by the time the gang made it back from the giant campfire. Lea and Naya were the last to enter the tent, and when they did everyone had fallen asleep.

Once Lea was settled in Nayas arms, Naya started kissing Lea's neck.

"mm…Nay…" Lea mumbled, she was obviously half asleep.

"Shh, babe be quiet." Naya whispered, and continued to kiss Lea's neck. Lea rolled over and captured Naya's lips with her own. Naya made use of this movement and carefully but quickly let her fingers dance around the hemline of Leas shorts. When Lea gave the okay nod, Naya's hands traveled further south. Her mouth went back to Lea's neck, trailing it with kisses and light sucks and bites. Lea stifled a moan as Naya teased her opening, her thumb barely hitting the area Lea needed it most.

"Nay.. please…" Lea breathed. Naya listened and carefully entered one finger. Lea arched her back at the sudden penetration, but sighed in pleasure nonetheless.

Naya entered a second finger and began picking up the pace. Soon Lea's hips were bucking in time with Naya's thrusts. Lea had found a loose pillow and was screaming moans of pleasure into it as waves and waves of pleasure from her orgasm went through her. When Lea finally came down from her high and settled back into Naya's arms after giving said girl a goodnight kiss, Naya whispered into Lea's ear.

"I love you, mi estrella."

Lea smiled understanding the Spanish. They were both almost asleep when someone began talking to them.

"Next time, could you two keep your lesbian porn noises to a minimum?" Chris said, rubbing his eyes as he tried to guide himself back to sleep. Lea turned bright red and Naya was giggling uncontrollably into Lea's back.

* * *

**Songs used were: Beautiful Girl by Chord Overstreet, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cindi Lauper, Lucky from Glee, Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez, and Dress and Tie by Charlene Kaye ft. Darren Criss.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello people! I apologize for the giant hiatus on my stories but I haven't had the muse or inspiration to write, plus I've been extremely busy. I hope to get out another chapter of **_**Dare To Survive **_**and **_**Total Eclipse of the Heart **_**as well as this Seblaine fic I got as a prompt. Speaking of, if you have a certain prompt or something you want written, I'd love to write it for you. Just message me here or tumblr!**

**(line here)**

The rest of the week played out in ways that the crew didn't expect. They went swimming and such still, accused Lea and Naya of having sex just about anywhere, and Lea and Naya running off to their secret beach. Before they knew it, it was their final day camping and they had to lug everything back to Los Angeles. They all had a blast, but what was questioning about them, was how Lea and Naya were going to handle their relationship at work.

"Well, we always could go out after work and stuff." Lea suggested as she shifted in her seat. They had had the same seating arrangement, Lea in the front with Naya and Heather in the back between Dianna and Vanessa.

"Yeah but what if those damn paprazzis catch us?" Naya answered. Vanessa and Heather were having their own conversation and Dianna was texting aimlessly on her phone.

"Then we play the best friend role. As long as there's no kissing or anything, it's just like before. We held hands and stuff as best friends." Lea shrugged, pulling out her phone when she felt it vibrate.

'_Ay Li, Mark wants you to pull over so we can get some munchies. -Kev'_

'_Alright.-LMichele xx'_

"Hey Nay, Mark wants us to pull over so he can get something to munch on, according to Dare."

Naya nodded and pulled into the nearest gas station, having Mark, Chord, and Darren pull in along with her. They parked near the entrance and Dianna, Vanessa, and Heather got out, Dianna running right into Cameron's arms for a hug. Lea and Naya took their time getting out.

"Do you think there's something going on between those two?" Lea asked, smiling and pointing towards Cameron and Dianna.

"Maybe. They've been acting all cuddly and shit since that movie night." Naya shrugged. They both got out and walked over to their friends. If there were any photographers around, they'd be getting a great opportunity.

When the rest of the crew went inside, Naya told Heather to get her a bag of chips and a water, handing her the money.

"Why can't we just go in with them?" Lea asked, confused when Naya was leading her back to the car, opting for her to get in the backseat.

"Well," she got in and closed the door. "If we went in with them, I couldn't do this."

Naya leaned over and captured Lea's lips with her own, Lea groaning at the feeling she missed so much. Naya hastily placed her hands on Lea's hips, pulling the smaller girl closer, causing Lea to wrap her arms around Naya's neck.

"You know we can't go further, Di'll kill us." Lea murmured against Naya's lips.

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." Naya murmured back, her hands finding their way under Leas shirt and trailing upward.

Lea smirked into the kiss and effectively started leaning back, Naya following close behind.

(Line here)

"Well, Di, all I'm saying is that you and Cam would make a cute couple." Amber confessed, standing in line behind Dianna and Cameron, who were now blushing furiously.

"Uh, Amber? I need to tell you something." Dianna answered, leaving Amber confused. "We are dating."

"What? Dianna! Why didn't you tell me! I thought we were going steady!" Chris called from a couple people down the line. Cameron looked drop dead confused, he thought Chris was gay.

Dianna smiled. "Sorry Chris, I forgot to tell you!" She then turned to Cameron. "A while ago a bunch of fans and such were convinced that Chris and I were dating, so he jokingly said that we were going steady during an interview. But we're not, and we never have because he's gay." Cameron nodded.

Once she and Cameron paid, Dianna led them outside towards the awaiting cars. She knew Naya and Lea headed back to Naya's car, she just hoped that they weren't doing what she thought they were doing. She gave Cameron a quick peck on the lips before opening the back door, shrieking in slight terror.

(Line here)

At some point her shirt had come off and Lea ended up on top of Naya. Their tongues were dancing and Nayas hands were exploring everywhere. They were just about to go further south when the door opened and a shriek jolted them away from each other, Lea searching for her shirt and hastily putting it back on.

Dianna looked utterly shocked and was looking everywhere, her eyes going wide when she noticed the photographer just getting back into his van.

"Shit, Lea, get your shirt back on and get in the front!" Dianna whispered.

"Why? Di, what's going on?" Lea asked, quickly following the orders.

"There's a van of fucking paparazzis." Dianna asked, helping Naya out and getting in the back. Heather and Vanessa soon joined them, Heather handing Naya her snack.

When they got back on the road to L.A., Lea had her hand interlocked with Nayas as they listened to the soft sound of the radio, Lea dozing off slightly.

(Line here)

**A/N: I apologize that it is extremely short, but it's sort of a filler as well as getting onto a good plotline.**


	8. Letter to Readers

HELLO READERS:

I apologize if you were expecting an update, but I must inform you that I am putting this story on hold until further notice. I hate to do this, but I haven't the time to keep this one up as well as the others.

The reason why it is this story and not one of the others is because out of the two that I've been updating for a while (_Dare to Survive_ and _Total Eclipse of the Heart_) this one has the least amount of reviews. It isn't just because of that, but with my newbies (_It's Hard to Dance With the Devil On Your Back _and _Take Me Away, A Secret Place_) and all the other ideas that keep flowing through my mind I just can't keep a decent plotline going, and the idea I had with this one just kind of flew out the window. I'm struggling slightly with the idea for DtS and the TEotH idea is stored somewhere permanently in my mind, so I just can't give up on that one.

I've also been working on a piece that's not a fanfic. So that's been taking up my time as well.

This is not goodbye for this story, though. I will hopefully update this one eventually, but with school starting soon I won't be able to update any of my stories frequently, it being a new school and all.

I am still trying to write my other stories, but it may take some time to get some updates in.

Please, please, please do _not _give up on me just yet. I'm just a young writer working on a lot of pieces at once. Give me time. I hope to not disappoint any of my readers.

I will hopefully update TEotH and the others soon.

Until my next updates, this is PinkypromiseNSN, Signing off.


End file.
